The Snake And The Badger
by WizStreetColfer
Summary: The Forbidden Duel was a challenge that took place in the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Blaine didn't know much about how the game came to be, but he knew it was illegal. A Klaine AU set in the Harry Potter universe.


**The Snake and the Badger**

 _A Klaine fanfic set in the Harry Potter universe._

 _Written by Evan_

 **Prologue – A Proposition**

Potions Class was usually Blaine's favourite lesson, but not today. As much as he tried to do the work Professor Snape had set, all he could hear were the whispers and murmurs from his classmates. It was rather distracting, but the young Hufflepuff was trying desperately hard to focus on the work at hand.

He didn't mind them talking, and normally his classmate's conversations wouldn't phase him. It was the fact that he was the topic of their conversation that mentally plagued him. The events that had transpired at today's recess were likely the topic of the entire school by now; everyone knew that gossip spread like wildfire at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Blaine added some dittany to his batch and watched as the liquid in his small cauldron bubbled slightly. He then stuck out his index finger and used it to stir the ladle while he ticked off 'dittany root' on the instruction sheet.

"He's such a show-off!" Blaine heard someone snigger.

The sixth year student suddenly became very self-conscious. He took to holding onto the ladle and manually stirring the liquid instead.

Blaine was atoned to some of his classmates being rude to him. It hurt but he was used to it. Slurs such as 'mudblood' were thrown at him so much that he had practically become immune to them. It was only when he saw someone else being victimised that he couldn't 'keep his cool.' That had been what started this whole rumour mess in the first place.

Three hours earlier, Blaine had been making his way back to the castle from Hagrid's hut. His intention was to study in the library until Snape's class. He always got free time on Thursday mornings, so he took it as an opportunity to help the school groundskeeper Hagrid with some of the school's creatures. Then he would go to either the library or the Hufflepuff common room to work. Today he had decided that it would be better to go to the library as the Hufflepuff quarters would be full of third years preparing for the Hogsmeade trip in the afternoon.

As Blaine made his way across the Hogwarts grounds, he heard someone cry out in pain.

"You're pathetic!" a familiar voice echoed after.

The gel haired boy pursed his lips together as he approached the archway with caution. As soon as he saw the occupants were the regular troublemakers, Blaine put his right hand in his pocket and held onto his wand with a firm grip.

"Let him go Hummel!" Blaine said with his voice slightly raised.

There were four people occupying the archway. A short, second year, Gryffindor student called Percy, and three Slytherin students.

To the right of Percy, there was Mike. A student who was supposed to be in his sixth year but got held back in fifth to do is O.W.L.S. He was Slytherin's main muscle and was always causing trouble.

To the left of Percy, there was Santana Lopez. Santana was a fourth year and rather mysterious. Even though she was part of Kurt's gang, nobody knew anything about her. She had the small body pinned to the wall and cackled at Blaine's attempt to stop them from getting the kids galleons.

Then there was Kurt Hummel, the main man of Slytherin himself. If he were not such an asshole, Blaine would be completely smitten for him. Blaine knew this because he had spent the better half of his first two years at Hogwarts with a slight crush on him.

Blaine Anderson had to admit, Kurt was very easy on the eyes. It was just a shame that Kurt was a real jackass. The taller boy was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, was very rich and most definitely had an ego problem. He walked around as if he owned the place as a way to overcompensate for being dumb.

Kurt had his wand pressed up against Percy's throat and laughed along with his friends.

"Well, well, well," Kurt said looking over at Blaine, "if it isn't the worlds bravest Hufflepuff! Tell me, Anderson, are you auditioning for Gryffindor or what?"

"Let him go, Kurt!" Blaine said looking at them all. He could see that Percy was visibly shaking as both Mike and Santana kept a grip on him.

Kurt withdrew his wand from the younger man's neck and turned towards Blaine, "and why would I do that?"

"Because this isn't right…" Blaine said stuttering slightly, "it's not right to bully people."

Kurt smirked and raised his eyebrows as he stepped closer to the shorter man, "is that so?"

"Y-yes," Blaine said stuttering over his words.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself Anderbutt!" Santana said before laughing innocently. "Besides," she continued, "we're just having a little bit of fun! Aren't we Weasley?"

The girl grabbed Percy by the back of his hair and pulled his head back. The two Slytherin boys sniggered as Santana pressed her wand against the second year's cheek.

"Expelliarmus!" Blaine yelled as he used his wand to disarm Santana.

The fourth year gasped angrily and turned around, "how dare you!" she practically screeched as she paced towards him.

Blaine stepped back as she got closer, and Kurt stepped between the two, "now, now Santana. I have an idea."

"This better be good," she said folding her arms, "I would like nothing more than to rip his face off."

The Hufflepuff blinked a few times at Santana's words and then looked over at Kurt. He was worried at what the boy might suggest, but anything had to be better than a beating from Santana.

"Mike, bring the boy," Kurt said with a smirk, "Santana retrieve your wand."

Blaine watched as Kurt's friends, (more like soldiers), did as they were told. Blaine could see the fear in the young Gryffindor eyes, and Blaine smiled reassuringly as the younger boy was forced to stand in front of Kurt.

Kurt laughed and held the twelve-year old by the shoulders. "I'm presuming you know how to duel, nerd?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine.

The Hufflepuff looked at the ground and then back at Kurt. He knew exactly where this was going. "Yes," he said, "I do."

"Then I challenge you to the forbidden duel!" Kurt said.

 **'Forbidden Duel.** '

The two words Blaine was dreading to hear. He looked down at Percy who looked back at him confused. It was understandable that Percy was clueless. Most people in their first three years of Hogwarts were completely oblivious to the darker, and illegal, extracurricular activities that were happening around them.

"No fucking way!" Santana turned to look at Kurt, "I can handle my own problems, Hummel!"

Kurt yelled in frustration, "This isn't about him disarming you, this is about him disrespecting OUR gang!"

Blaine watched as the two continued to squabble between themselves. Mike kept a watchful eye on Blaine and Percy who were forced to stay in the company of the three Slytherin students.

Blaine looked down at his feet as he worried about the mess he had stumbled into. The Forbidden Duel wasn't something he wanted to get involved with. He was a good student with a good future and therefore didn't want to risk his place at Hogwarts.

The Forbidden Duel was a challenge that took place in the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Blaine didn't know much about how the game came to be, but he knew it was illegal and that it had been banned because someone nearly died.

The rules of the game itself were simple, two students would go into the forest for eight hours and have an extended duel. The idea was that the students were free from teachers telling them: _'make sure you are respectful witches and wizards when you're dueling with a companion.'_ The challenge was also in an uncontrolled environment.

That is what scared Blaine the most.

It was practically a death sentence! He could lose his life…or even get kidnapped! Not to mention all the trouble he would be in for participating. Blaine didn't want to risk his squeaky clean record or high grades. He definitely did not want to risk expulsion!

The thought of taking part in the challenge made his stomach churn. He looked at Percy who was still looking up at him with a confused expression etched across his face.

"Look, we'll discuss it fully later!" Kurt yelled.

Santana crossed her arms in disgust and approached Blaine. "Wait till everyone hears about this Anderbutt," she said before storming off.

Blaine adjusted his satchel and waited for Kurt to say something. A part of him wished he had not tried to intervene; he should have just turned around and gone to find a professor or a prefect.

"So do you accept my challenge, Anderson?" Kurt asked as he pulled out his wand, "or do I have to make an example out of him?"

Blaine's eyes went wide as Kurt put his wand against Percy Weasley's cheek. A small scar started to appear and Kurt chuckled.

"Stop it," Blaine yelled, "expelliarmus!"

Kurt lost his grip on his wand and smirked, "I hope you know more than one spell, Blaine." He laughed as Mike handed him his wand that had fallen to the ground, "or you don't stand a chance!"

The two Slytherin boys laughed (much harder than they needed too), and walked in the direction Santana had gone to strop.

Instantly Blaine stepped forward to make sure Percy was okay. The scar was now purple and bruised. Percy gasped in pain as he touched his own cheek.

"Don't touch it," Blaine said, "we should get it looked at by the nurse."

Percy shook his head, "don't you think Madam Pomfrey will suspect something?"

Blaine watched as the purple bruise turned green. The scar started to get smaller and disappear. All that was left now was a small green bruise. Percy touched his face again and frowned in confusion, "my face doesn't hurt anymore," he said.

The sixth year watched in amazement as the bruise faded and it became as if a bruise was never there. Blaine had seen a lot of magic in his time but never had he seen something like that. He reached out and gently poked the small boys face.

"Do you mind Blaine?" Percy laughed and the older boy smiled.

"Sorry," Blaine said adjusting his satchel, "you had a cut but it's gone."

Percy was not surprised like Blaine. The young Gryffindor simply shrugged and said, "I'm just glad that you turned up."

Blaine knew that Percy was part of a 'pureblood family.' Percy had grown up around magic all his life and therefore a cut appearing and healing on his face in the space of a minute would not surprise him at all. Blaine, on the other hand, was born in the muggle world. He was completely unaware about magic until the age of 11 when he received his Hogwarts letter. Even after six years of living in the wizarding world, some spells still surprised him.

"What's the Forbidden Duel?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry about it," the Hufflepuff said, "don't tell anyone about it okay?"

Blaine started to walk through the archway towards the entrance of the castle.

"Not even my brother?" Percy asked walking behind him. The younger boy was almost running as Blaine paced towards the doors. Blaine didn't want to be the one that explained such things to the young boy, especially when he barely understood the Forbidden Duel himself. Blaine laughed slightly, "not even Charlie."

"Where are you going?" Percy asked as he continued to follow the older boy.

"The library," Blaine said, "I need to study for my NEWTS."

"But it's only October Blaine," Percy said confused.

Blaine laughed. He understood.

He remembered being in second year and thinking he had plenty of time to study for his O.W.L.S. Now his O.W.L.S had been completed and his mind was 100% focused on his NEWT exams.

"Can I come with you Blaine?" Percy said as they reached the steps, "Charlie said you do NEWT Potions and Advanced Potions!"

Blaine smiled and turned to look at him, "that I do," he said. "That's why I'm going the library in October."

Percy laughed, "So I can come with you?"

"Sure," Blaine said opening the castle doors, "let's go!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This hasn't been looked over by a beta yet but I thought I would upload it anyway :) I hope you'll be sticking with me through this fic. Have a lovely day/night and feel free to leave a little review!


End file.
